


Cuestión de aromas

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: ¿Que tanta mala suerte debe de tener Theodore para que su Omega destinado, que es su hermano, deteste su olor?
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Prólogo

Había pasado apenas un año desde la boda de Ted y Janice Templeton cuando vino al mundo su primer hijo.

El pequeño Timothy Leslie Templeton era un saludable y muy adorable bebé de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como el cielo, nadie podía negar el enorme parentesco que tenía con sus padres betas.

El pequeño Tim era el orgullo de ambos, un bebé que se ganaba el cariño de todos en menos de un segundo, incluso su abuela Gigi, conocida y respetada por ser una mujer alpha dura y fuerte, no pudo evitar derretirse de amor por su primer nieto en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

La pequeña familia conformada por ellos cuatro era feliz; en especial Tim que disfrutaba de toda la atención que recibía de las personas a su alrededor.

Tuvieron que pasar años, en los cuales Timothy creció siendo un niño muy amado y mimado, para que Janice y Ted decidieran que era el momento adecuado para tener un segundo bebé.

Ya con experiencia sobre tener un bebé, y Tim siendo un niño grande que ya no necesita tantas atenciones como las que demandaba un niño más pequeño, fue que el momento perfecto se presentó ante ellos dos.

Pasaron unos meses y consiguieron su objetivo, el segundo hijo venía en camino.

Con la misma emoción que experimentaron cuando esperaban a Tim, se dispusieron a comenzar con los preparativos para la habitación del bebé, eligieron el color de las paredes, sacaron del ático los muebles para bebés y armaron la cuna junto a la sillita para comer y otros juegos para su aprendizaje.

La espera ponía ansiosos a los padres que aguardaban con ilusión a que los meses pasaran rápidamente para recibir al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Fue en un día nublado cuando, durante uno de sus controles prenatales que la ecografía les trajo una mala noticia: el corazón del bebé no latía.

Ambos padres quedaron destrozados tras oír las palabras del doctor, el galeno les describió el procedimiento que llevarían a cabo y pasaron la noche en el hospital.

Fue una experiencia traumática la que tuvieron que pasar después de que se le indujera el trabajo de parto a Janice, para luego volver a casa sin su hijo en brazos, lo que hizo todo peor para ellos.

Quedaron devastados en unas cuantas horas.

Y entonces durante una visita al hospital para el seguimiento de la recuperación de la beta, y unas cuantas visitas con su terapeuta que conocía su triste situación, una desafortunada historia llegó a los oídos del matrimonio.

Una madre joven murió por complicaciones al dar a luz y el bebé quedó desamparado, no tenía absolutamente nadie que se hiciera cargo de él, se había quedado huérfano apenas nacer.

Ted y Janice, movidos por la curiosidad fueron a ver al recién nacido y se enamoraron del pequeño de inmediato, era un pequeño rubio de mejillas rosadas y un par de ojos verdes con los que les miraba con gran curiosidad.

El pecho de ambos dio un vuelco cuando el pequeño hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Y los dos castaños supieron al instante qué decisión tomar.

* * *

  
Tim tenía siete años de edad cuando sus padres llegaron a casa con un lindo bebé de regordetas mejillas acompañándolos. Recordaba haberse acercado para examinarle con curiosidad y terminó confundido pues el bebé tenía cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol y no marrones como los suyos, y también ojos verdes como el pasto y no azules como los de su madre o abuela, aunque si eran parecidos a los de su padre. Su extrañeza debió ser notada por sus progenitores, ya que ellos le explicaron lo mejor que pudieron que ese adorable bebé sería su hermanito de ahora en adelante.

-Su nombre es Theodore Lindsey Templeton.- mencionó su padre, Tim no pudo evitar reírse, el rubio parecía haberse dado cuenta que se burlaban de él y lloriqueó en respuesta.

Tim volvió a reír y cargó con cuidado al pequeño a petición de sus padres, ellos querían que comenzarán a familiarizarse entre sí lo más pronto posible.

-Te aseguramos Tim que, una vez lo conozcas mejor, lo amarás con todo el corazón, justo como nosotros ya lo hacemos.- le dijo su madre.

Tim solo asintió sonriente en respuesta, pues estaba feliz de tener ahora un hermanito con el cual jugar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Decir que Janice y Ted estaban sorprendidos era poco, debido a que después de escuchar el comentario de la mujer de cabellos platinados, en sus caras se reflejaba perfectamente su estupefacción.

La mayor movió la cucharita en su té como si lo que dijo no tuviera importancia alguna, los castaños abrían y cerraban la boca incapaces de articular palabra, lo que terminó por impacientar a la mujer.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Van a decir algo sí o no? - dijo exasperada.

Aquello fue suficiente para sacarles de su asombro. Janice fue la primera en hablar tras aclararse la garganta.

-¿E-Estás segura, Gigi? - cuestionó la castaña, dudaba un poco de lo que dijo su suegra hace segundos.

-Bastante segura, nuestro Timmy es un omega, puedo sentirlo con mi olfato.- respondió mientras se daba unos golpecitos en la punta de la nariz para hacer énfasis. A pesar de aparentar estar más tranquila a comparación de su hijo y nuera, ella también había quedado sorprendida cuando el día anterior un muy tenue olor a coco comenzó a provenir de su nieto mayor, le bastó un par de segundos para saber lo que aquello significaba .

El matrimonio miró a través de la puerta de cristal de la cocina, en esos momentos sus pequeños hijos se encontraban jugando en el patio, veían como su Tim, que ya tenía once años de edad, y Theo, de cuatro años, construían castillos en la caja de arena. Ambos tan inocentes e ignorantes del mundo en el que vivían.

-Siempre creí que Tim sería un beta como nosotros, los betas solo tienen hijos betas.- soltó al aire Janice.

La mujer con canas dejó sobre la mesa su taza con té.

-Había muchas posibilidades para ello, pero recuerda que al tener una abuela alpha también existía la posibilidad de que fuera alpha u omega.- dijo la madre de Ted.

Los dos castaños nunca pensaron en el caso en que alguno de sus hijos fuera alpha u omega, siempre dieron por hecho que serían betas, por lo que no se preocuparon por ello.

Tener un hijo omega es algo un poco más complicado, requería de cuidados y una educación especial que debían de recibir apenas se enteraran de la casta a la que pertenecían, y en este momento tanto Tim como sus padres necesitaban orientación ya que ellos no tenían mucho conocimiento del tema al ser betas.

Gigi suspiró al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz.

-No debieron confiarse en que sería beta y debieron hacer los estudios correspondientes, pero eso ya no importa. Timmy es un omega y eso no tiene porque afectar su vida entera, los tiene a ustedes y me tiene a mí, criar a un omega no es tarea fácil, pero se que pueden hacerlo chicos.- dijo para animarles, cada una de sus manos se posó gentilmente en un hombro de ellos y les dio leves palmadas, acción que sorprendió a ambos debido a que pocas veces esa mujer dejaba salir su lado más amable.

Ya un poco más repuestos, se sonrieron mutuamente para, acto seguido, levantarse de sus asientos y acercarse a la puerta, miraron al exterior donde sus retoños se hallaban corriendo y riendo en el jardín.

Ted puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa, y esta acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de él. La alpha se acercó para también ver la escena de sus nietos jugando.

-Si lo piensas tiene sentido que todo este tiempo Tim es un omega, y no nos dimos cuenta- comentó Ted, tanto su esposa como su madre le miraron con atención.-, es decir, Tim siempre mostró ese lado protector con Theo, no le molestaba para nada cuidarlo todo el tiempo.

-Tienes razón cariño, aún sigo sin creer que no lo sospechamos en ningún momento.- secundó la castaña.

-Lo que a mí me preocupa es el pequeñín.- ahora fue el turno de hablar de Gigi, que mantenía la mirada fija en el exterior y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, los castaños le miraron con confusión.

-¿Que ocurre con nuestro Theo? - preguntó Janice alarmada llevándose una mano al pecho.

-He notado un par de cosas en él y creo que es muy probable que sea un alpha.- les comentó, y ellos en respuesta se quedaron atónitos.

Nuevamente no reaccionaban a la situación, se encontraban pasmados, la anciana supuso que eran demasiadas sorpresas para ese par en un solo día. Así que continúa hablando.

-Desde el día que Theodore llegó a la casa los ha mangoneado a su antojo, ustedes eran dominados por las exigencias de un simple bebé, lo cual admito fue gracioso los primeros meses, pero conforme pasó el tiempo vimos lo independiente que fue para algunas cosas , aprendió rápido a usar el baño, a diferencia de Tim que él siguió necesitando que le siguieran ayudando en todo.- les explicado como si fuera algo obvio, más para los Templeton no lo era, lo atribuyeron a que la crianza de Lindsey fue más sencilla al contar con la experiencia que adquirió con la crianza de su hijo Tim.

Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido.

Ted posó su mirada en Janice.

-Supongo que tendremos que hacerles los estudios clínicos sobre la asignación de castas para estar seguros.- habló con algo de duda, aún le costaba procesar la idea de tener un hijo omega y otro alpha.

-Tienes razón cielo, gracias Gigi por informarnos, si no lo hubieras hecho quizás nos habríamos dado cuenta algo tarde.- le agradeció la beta, la otra hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-No es nada, ahora si me disculpan, iré a jugar con mis nietos.- dijo para luego salir al patio trasero dejándoles solos.

Entendía un poco las preocupaciones de esos dos, eran solo un par de padres betas acongojados por no saber mucho sobre el tema de omegas y alphas, ninguno podría ayudar mucho si algún día Tim se acercara a ellos en busca de consejo o por alguna duda sobre su subgénero, y lo mismo para Lindsey, aunque él contaba con su abuela para ello, pero nada se compara con el consejo de un padre.

La mujer sacudió su cabeza para dispersar esos pensamientos, al abrir los ojos no encontró rastro de su nieto castaño, solo dio con el pequeño de cabellos dorados que estaba llenando una cubeta de plástico con arena, se aproximó hasta él y se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Hey hombrecito, ¿a dónde fue tu hermano?- le preguntó.

-Fue a la casa del árbol, la está preparando para jugar a los piratas.- le respondió sin apartar la mirada de lo que hacía, sino fuera porque si contesto a su pregunta podría pensar que le estaba ignorando.

Aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de Tim, decidió hablar de algo serio con el rubio. Tomó una pala de juguete y le ayudó a llenar su cubeta con arena.

-Theodore Lindsey Templeton, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.- comenzó a decir, el interés se reflejó en los irises verdes del menor, que detuvo lo que hacía para verla con atención.

-¿De qué?- interrogó con curiosidad.

La fémina sonrió intensamente tras verle poner expresión seria, sería fácil hablar con él y que le entendiera.

-Has oído sobre los alphas y omegas, ¿no es así?

El niño asintió.

-Los cuentos que mamá y papá nos leen tratan de alphas y omegas.- explicó el infante recordando los cuentos de hadas que leían en las noches antes de dormir.

-Entonces sabes que los omegas siempre deben de ser protegidos por su familia.- el menor asintió como respuesta.

-También son protegidos por su pareja que es alpha.- agregó, puesto que recordaba como siempre en las historias los príncipes y héroes del cuento solían ser alphas que rescataban al omega en apuros, quien resultaba ser su pareja destinada. Un final bastante común para su gusto.

Aquel comentario irritó un poco a la mujer, pues no aceptaba la idea de que algún día su adorable nieto mayor crecerá y seguramente muchos alphas le perseguirán; hasta ella aceptaba lo molestos que podían ser los de su casta al cortejar a alguien.

Bueno, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones por el momento, para eso faltaba mucho, o eso esperaba.

-Sí, pero más por su familia, sus familiares deben cuidarlos, defenderlos del mundo hasta que ellos puedan protegerse a sí mismos.- le dijo ella, sabía que los omegas solían verse como la casta débil, pero ella nunca lo creyó del todo, y ahora que sabía que su pequeño Timmy era uno mucho menos lo haría, se negaba a aceptar la idea de que las personas se aprovecharán de él o le discriminaran solo por serlo. Su nieto era un niño muy dulce y tierno, lo que lo hacía un blanco fácil para otros niños alphas en la escuela y ella no iba a tolerar que otros se metieran con él. No en su guardia.

-Tú, Theodore,- apuntó con su dedo al otro.- como alpha tienes el deber de cuidar a tu hermano omega.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa después de escucharle, aunque era obvio que lucía más emocionado por enterarse de ser alpha que por lo revelado sobre su hermano.

-¿Soy un alpha?- cuestionó con asombro al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia ella.

La fémina asintió con semblante serio, puesto que era una conversación entre alphas y trataba de un tema importante para ambos.

-Theodore, ¿tú amas a tu hermano?-le interrogó.

-¡Sí!- contestó de inmediato con voz firme demostrándose seguro de su respuesta, pues le amaba al igual que a sus padres o a su abuela.

-Entonces cómo lo amas te daré una misión, hombrecito.- vio como el pequeño le observaba con total atención y de manera expectante.

Justo lo que quería conseguir.

-De ahora en adelante debes de proteger a Tim, si ves que otros chicos le molestan, le dicen cosas feas o le pegan, tú-le tocó el pecho con el dedo con el cual le señalaba- como alpha y como su hermano debes de ayudarle a defenderse ¿Cuento contigo para eso?

Le preguntó seriamente y con el ceño levemente fruncido para darle peso a sus palabras, el infante guardó silencio durante un par de segundos, para luego ponerse de pie con entusiasmo.

-¡Si! ¡Yo cuidare a Tim! - gritó un muy motivado Theodore, que levantó un puño hacia el cielo demostrando lo comprometido que estaba con la causa.

Gigi sonrió conmovida por la reacción del pequeño y satisfecha con su respuesta, quizas solo era un niño de cuatro años, pero con el tiempo crecerá y nadie debera de cometer el error de subestimarle sólo por ser un niño alpha, y menos si se trata de proteger a un ser querido.


	3. Capítulo 2

Después de ese día muchas cosas cambiaron en la rutina de la familia Templeton.

Aunque Ted y Janice intentaron que no hubiera un cambio muy marcado en sus vidas eso fue casi imposible, pues tras realizarles los exámenes clínicos a sus hijos y comprobarse lo dicho por la mujer alpha, tuvieron que seguir indicaciones especiales de los doctores para cada uno de sus hijos para garantizar un sano crecimiento.

Y aunque muchas cosas cambiaron desde ese día hace dos años, una seguía exactamente igual: Lindsey aún cumplía la promesa hecha a su abuela, el rubio continuaba defendiendo a su hermano de bravucones que solían ser el doble de altos que él, aun cuando Tim le suplicaba que dejara de meterse en problemas solo para socorrerlo cada que veía que algún idiota le molestaba.

Ambos chicos caminaban hacia su casa, las clases habían acabado al menos por ese día.

El par de hermanos caminaban con una clara tensión entre ellos, Tim miraba hacia el otro de vez en cuando, y este solo hacía un mohín mientras apretujaba los cordones de la mochila que llevaba puesta en la espalda. El castaño no soportó más el silencio y detuvo su andar, obligando al otro a imitarlo.

-¿Puedo saber porque diablos lo hiciste?- cuestionó con molestia.

El rubio levantó una ceja como si no entendiera, lo que irritó más al mayor.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

Tim se pasó las manos por la cara con exasperación.

-¡Meterte en donde no te llaman! ¡Cielos Theodore, no te metas en mis asuntos, yo puedo arreglármelas solo!

El blondo rodó los ojos tras oírle.

-Sí cómo no. Entonces por eso estabas siendo rodeado por esos idiotas, todo era parte de tu plan.- le echó en cara el menor poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

Tim se sonrojó por la vergüenza y el enojo. Hizo sus manos en puños.

-¡Eso no importa Theodore!- le gritó furioso.-¡Podrían haberte hecho daño solo por intentar protegerme! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero ver que te golpeen por mi culpa! ¡Mira como te dejaron! ¿Qué se supone que le dirás a mamá y papá cuando te vean llegar así?- dijo mientras le señalaba de la cabeza a los pies.

El pequeño alpha tenía rasguños en los brazos y rodillas, su ropa llena de manchas de tierra y césped, resultado de haber peleado a sus seis años de edad contra chicos de trece años que estaban molestando a su hermano en la salida, apenas vio eso acudió a su rescate.

Theo se encogió de hombros, no pensaba disculparse por hacer algo de lo que no se arrepentía.

-Les diré que debieron ver como dejé llorando a uno de esos niños, mamá y papá no criaron a un débil.- dijo con orgullo inflando el pecho, Timothy suspiró frustrado, esto era un caso perdido.

-¿Qué se supone que haré contigo?- negó mirando hacia el cielo, ahora su única preocupación era encontrar la manera de meter a su hermano a la casa sin que sus padres le vieran llegar en ese estado o, de lo contrario, tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones.

Reanudaron su camino a casa, mientras el omega se lamentaba tener un hermanito tan audaz y sobreprotector.

Después de quince minutos caminando, llegaron a su hogar, Tim detuvo al otro justo cuando iba a tocar el timbre, Lindsey le miró sin entender porque le cortó el paso.

-Mamá y papá no pueden verte llegar así, debemos escabullirnos para entrar sin que ellos nos vean.- le explicó, el pánico apareció en su rostro cuando, de pronto, la voz de su padre se escuchó provenir del interior de la casa, por ello, en acto reflejo, atinó a coger la mano del pequeño y correr al patio trasero.

Una vez ahí Tim se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle al menor que guardara silencio, Theodore asintió y le siguió lentamente hasta la puerta trasera, donde el chico de cabellos marrones se asomó para ver la cocina.

No había nadie ahí. Perfecto.

Abrió la puerta corrediza y Lindsey entró después de él, Tim trató de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, y aunque lo consiguió, al darse la vuelta se encontró con su mamá que entraba a la cocina.

-Oh chicos, ¿Por qué entran por aquí? Saben que ustedes...- decía la mujer con confusión al verles ahí, conforme hablaba su mirada viajó de su hijo mayor al menor, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, su expresión cambió a una de miedo.-¡Theodore, por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan sucio?- cuestionó con preocupación, agachándose para inspeccionar más de cerca a su hijo.

-Cielo, ¿Por qué gritas? Te escuché hasta la... ¡¿Que le ocurrió a Theo?!- Ted, que entró a la cocina solo por curiosidad, saltó hacia atrás de la sorpresa al ver al menor lleno de rasguños. Se acercó corriendo a los dos y se agachó para revisarle.

Janice dirigió su mirada hacia Tim.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con tu hermano?- le preguntó con el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

Tim titubeó para responder, por lo que el rubio habló.

-Jugué futbol con mis amigos.- soltó con simpleza, sin embargo, al ver el ceño fruncido de sus padres supo que no le creían.

-Theodore Lindsey Templeton, no nos mientas, te conocemos muy bien y sabemos que no te gusta ensuciarte al jugar.- habló con severidad su madre, que molesta por la evidente mentira del menor, dirigió su mirada al otro, que rápidamente sucumbió ante su aterradora mirada.

-¡Se metió en una pelea con niños grandes! ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso!- respondió atropelladamente, Lindsey le volteó a ver con mala cara.

-¡Traidor!

-¡Lo siento, entro en pánico con la autoridad!

-No me digas.- el rubio rodó los ojos.

-¿Que es todo este ruido?- preguntó con molestia la alpha mientras llegaba al lugar, nadie se percató de su presencia más que Lindsey, que en un intento desesperado por librarse de los regaños de sus padres, apuntó con el dedo a su abuela.

-¡Gigi me entiende, Gigi diles porque defiendo a mi hermano!- dijo esperando a que la mujer entendiera de lo que hablaba.

Los betas se giraron en dirección a la recién llegada, Janice estaba muy molesta al entender la situación.

-¿Otra vez peleaste para defender a Tim? ¡Theodore eres tan imprudente! ¡No es la primera vez que te metes en problemas por hacer esto jovencito, pero si es la primera vez que te peleas con niños mucho más grandes que tú!- le regañaba Janice. Theo hizo un mohín.

-Pero Gigi me dijo que como alpha debo cuidar a Tim por ser omega.- argumentó en defensa.

La aludida decidió intervenir de una vez, se acercó hasta ellos y se paró al lado de su nieto en apuros.

-Mamá, ¿de verdad le metiste esas ideas a la cabeza a Theodore?- cuestionó Ted todavía sin creérselo, la alpha se cruzó de brazos ofendida de que le miraran como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Yo solo le dije que hiciera lo mismo que hacen todos los alphas: cuidar a su familia.

-Sí mamá, pero Theodore solo tiene seis años, si pelea contra niños grandes a su edad es como ver a un chihuahua luchar contra un lobo.- agregó el beta.

La mujer rodó los ojos.

-Pues déjame decirte que los chihuahuas son igual de temerarios que un alpha, por naturaleza nosotros solemos ser muy sobreprotectores con nuestra familia, no conocemos el significado del miedo.- dijo y apartó la mirada de ellos dándoles a entender que no lograrían cambiar su forma de pensar.

Ted suspiró con derrota.

Tim, al pensar que todo ocurrió por su culpa, quiso arreglar un poco las cosas.

-Mamá, papá, no regañen a Theo ni a Gigi, es mi culpa por no poder defenderme.- habló algo desanimado pues sabía que era verdad, si fuera capaz de valerse por sí mismo no necesitaría que le estuvieran cuidando todo el tiempo.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de los tres adultos, que le observaron apenados, los niños no tenían porque verlos discutir.

-Cariño, no es tu culpa. Es solo que mami y papi no están de acuerdo en muchas cosas con tu abuela.- le explicó Janice con tono maternal, Gigi puso los ojos en blanco al oírle decir lo último.

-Es cierto Timbo, vayan arriba a cambiarse, nosotros los alcanzaremos para revisar los rasguños de Theo.- su padre le revolvió el cabello para aligerar el ambiente, les empujó levemente para que comenzaran a caminar y salieran de la cocina.

Ambos niños salieron de ahí, Tim miró a sus espaldas dudando si irse, pero su hermano le tomó de la mano para que le siguiera. Subió las escaleras con pesar y arrastrando los pies se dirigió hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta y con desgano se dejó caer en su cama.

Por su parte, Lindsey se limitó a hacer lo que sus padres le ordenaron, se quitó su ropa sucia y se puso otro cambio más cómodo, entró al baño para lavarse la cara y se encaminó a la habitación de su hermano para esperar a sus papás.

No obstante, al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Tim, encontró a su hermano retorciéndose en la cama como si algo le doliera. El omega entreabrió sus ojos y al verlo ahí parado en el umbral de la puerta estiró una mano hacia él en busca de ayuda.

Un jadeo de dolor provino de sus labios, sentía un gran dolor, pero no podía describir exactamente cómo o dónde.

-T-Theo...- tartamudeó apenas en un hilo de voz.- a-ayúdame, T-Theo.

Lindsey se congeló en su sitio, no podía moverse, presenciar la escena del otro sufriendo le aterró, le hizo pensar que algo muy malo estaba pasando. Su cuerpo reaccionó cuando la voz adolorida de su hermano le llamó de nueva cuenta.

-T-Theo, b-busca ay-yuda.- dijo a duras penas. Theo, que apenas procesaba lo que ocurría asintió y tropezando al principio se fue en busca de sus padres.

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras sin preocuparse por caerse en el proceso, atravesó la sala de estar hasta llegar a la cocina donde aún se hallaban los adultos, que parecían todavía estar discutiendo sobre algo hasta que le vieron irrumpir a la habitación de manera agitada.

-¡Mamá, papá, Gigi! ¡Tim se está muriendo!- gritó con el horror presente en su rostro, los mayores se preocuparon de inmediato pues pocas veces habían visto aquella expresión en Theo.

Sin demorar un solo segundo corrieron escaleras arriba para ver qué le pasaba a Tim, al llegar al cuarto pudieron ver que era lo que tenía tan afectado al menor. Sus padres se apresuraron a revisar a su hijo, que seguía quejándose del dolor.

-Tim, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?- le cuestionó Janice mientras Ted intentaba acomodarlo mejor en la cama para revisarle.

La alpha se agachó más cerca para también verle, más al hacerlo, Timothy de inmediato se llevó ambos brazos a la cabeza para cubrirse, empezó a agitarse más.

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Mi cabeza duele mucho! ¡Quiero vomitar!- chillaba el omega, los tres se asustaron en demasía, debido a que los ojos azules de él se llenaron de lágrimas a causa del dolor que le aquejaba.

-Timmy, Timmy, mírame.- le pidió Janice intentando hacer que le viera, Tim apenas y lo hizo, sus sollozos eran preocupantes. La castaña trató de mantenerse tranquila.-¿Que es lo que te duele?

El omega sorbió su nariz antes de contestar.

-L-La cabeza, siento q-que me va a explotar.- murmuró.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí.

-Debemos llevarlo al médico.- sugirió Ted ya que parecía ser algo grave.

-Tienes razón, iré por las llaves.- dijo Janice a la vez que se ponía de pie para preparar el auto.

-Yo lo ayudaré a bajar.- se ofreció la alpha haciendo ademán de ayudarle a levantarse de la cama, sin embargo, Tim volvió a gemir del dolor al mismo tiempo que se cubría la cara con su almohada.

-¡Que alguien haga algo! ¡Ese olor es muy molesto!- gritó, empezaba a sentir náuseas y la luz le molestaba demasiado. Pataleaba con desesperación por no saber cómo lidiar con esas sensaciones. Podía jurar que sentía que moriría.

La mujer se alejó al instante, tenía una ligera sospecha sobre que podía estar pasando, miró a su hijo.

-Ted, tú ayúdalo a bajar.- le ordenó, el mencionado arqueó una ceja con confusión. Ella le empezó a empujar para que lo hiciera.-¡Solo hazlo, llévalo al auto pronto, yo cuidaré a Theo!

El beta obedeció y con prisa se fue de ahí con su hijo en brazos.

Gigi segundos después escuchó como la puerta delantera se abría y luego se cerraba con prisa para luego oír el auto arrancar y alejarse de ahí.

Sintió que algo tiraba de su blusa, al bajar la mirada se encontró con los irises verdes de Lindsey, sus ojos tenían un tinte de preocupación.

-¿Tim se pondrá bien?

Ella forzó una sonrisa y le acarició el cabello.

-Por supuesto, ahora vamos a ponerte un par de curitas.- dijo antes de tomarle de la mano y dirigirse con él al baño.

* * *

Aquel día la familia Templeton se llevó una gran susto solo para enterarse por parte del doctor que Timothy simplemente había comenzado a desarrollar sus sentidos de omega, era algo normal que le sucedía a la mayoría de los omegas cuando su cuerpo por fin empezaba a manifestar las características de su subgénero. Lo que sufrió fue una fuerte migraña, algo bastante común cuando los omegas empiezan a desarrollar el olfato, sus sentidos se agudizaron a tal punto que el olor de las feromonas de su abuela le aturdieron en esa ocasión.

Lo cual sorprendió y extrañó tanto a la familia como a los doctores debido a que era bien sabido que las feromonas de un alpha/omega no afectaban en lo más mínimo a otro integrante de su familia que fuera omega/alpha.

Después de realizarle estudios, se llegó a una hipótesis ya que no había ningún caso como el suyo registrado: Tim era un omega en extremo sensible a las feromonas ajenas.

Su sentido del olfato era tan sensitivo que las feromonas de su abuela le provocaron arcadas cuando se supone que él solo debía ser capaz de detectar su olor de manera tenue, más no sufrir efectos colaterales a causa de ellas.

Tim podía detectar el olor a metal de las feromonas de la mujer aunque ella estuviera a cien metros de él, así de potente era su sentido del olfato.

Y después de unas cuantas pruebas comprobaron que el olor de otros alphas le afectaba aún más, casi el doble, las feromonas de otras personas le resultaban verdaderamente desagradables, no importaba a que olieran.

Lo único que se pudo hacer por él fue recetar unos potentes supresores con la esperanza de que hicieran su trabajo de suprimir aunque fuera un poco su sentido del olfato.

Desde los trece años se volvió parte de su día a día tomar sin falta alguna sus supresores a pesar de que realmente no sintiera que le ayudarán mucho, seguía sintiendo las feromonas de todos y todavía le era desagradable, pero al menos su medicina lo hacía un poco tolerable.

A Lindsey se le explicó la condición de su hermano cuando tuvo la suficiente comprensión sobre el tema de las castas y las características de estas, al igual que los profesores de Tim que fueron informados de ello por sus padres para que supieran cómo proceder en caso de que eso ocurriera en la escuela, lo cual era muy probable que pase tarde o temprano debido a la cantidad de personas ahí.

Y como los maestros lo sabían solo transcurrió poco tiempo para que sus compañeros se enteraran también, con esa nueva información hallaron una nueva forma de molestarle.

Y como era predecible, Lindsey continuó defendiéndole sin importar qué.


	4. Capítulo 3

-¡Ya llegué!- el grito de Theo resonó por la casa, la puerta fue cerrada tras él al mismo tiempo que el niño lanzaba sin miramiento alguno su mochila a algún lugar cerca de la entrada, después se encargaría de recogerla.

Corrió con entusiasmo por toda la casa buscando a alguien en especial, más al no ver rastro alguno de esa persona buscó a su madre, a la cual vio salir de la cocina. Esta se sorprendió al verle pues no le escuchó llegar a pesar de su escándalo.

-Oh Theo, ya volviste, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- le preguntó, el rubio intentó mirar detrás de ella por si le estaba ocultando algo.

-Bien, bien, genial, ¿Dónde está Tim?- respondió sin haber prestado realmente atención a su madre, sus ojos no dejaban de buscar a su hermano mayor.

Ese fue el último día de clases y ahora empezaban las vacaciones de verano, y lo que más tenía emocionado al rubio no era que se acabaran las clases sino que su hermano volvía de la universidad a quedarse durante esos meses en casa.

Lindsey extrañaba mucho al castaño, él era quien resentía más su ausencia cada vez que el omega se marchaba de nuevo a la universidad. Por eso cuando él regresaba a casa, el blondo solía acaparar la atención y la mayor parte del tiempo del mayor.

Por esa razón era que Theodore buscaba con ánimo por la casa, Janice rió con diversión.

-Tim aún no llega, tu padre y Gigi fueron a buscarlo.- le explicó, el ánimo de Theodore decayó al escuchar eso, esperaba que su hermano ya se encontrara en casa para cuando él volviera de la escuela.

-Que decepción.- murmuró, fue por su mochila y se dirigió a las escaleras arrastrando los pies en el proceso, el rubio subió escalón tras escalón hasta casi llegar al piso de arriba, cuando de pronto, el timbre sonó.

Tanto Janice como Theodore miraron hacia la puerta.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Abran la puerta!- la inconfundible voz de Tim se escuchó. El niño sonrió y con entusiasmo bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras su madre se encargaba de abrir la puerta.

Una vez abierta, el omega entró a la casa siendo seguido por su padre y abuela que cargaban un par de maletas del castaño.

Apenas Timothy puso ambos pies dentro de la casa fue recibido por un eufórico Lindsey que se lanzó de la escalera hasta él, provocando que su hermano trastabillara y casi cayera al piso.

Tim le correspondió el abrazo apenas recuperó el equilibrio.

-Tranquilo Theo, no quieres matarme el primer día de vacaciones, ¿O sí?- bromeó consiguiendo que el rubio le diera un leve golpe en el brazo mientras se reía.

-Cállate Tim.- le dijo, Tim en respuesta le revolvió el cabello.

-Ah, ¿osas a decirle a tu hermano mayor que hacer?- dijo fingiendo indignación a la vez que le daba coscorrones al otro, que riendo intentaba librarse de su agarre.

-¡Basta Tim! ¡Me rindo!- dijo retorciéndose entre sus brazos, el castaño le soltó satisfecho por vencerle.

-¡Timothy Leslie Templeton sigue invicto!- gritó el omega en modo de festejo alzando los brazos.

Theodore rodó los ojos.

-Solo te dejé ganar.

-Si como no, solo acéptalo: yo siempre gano.- el menor resopló con diversión.

-Chicos, antes de que continúen peleando vayan a cambiarse de ropa, en lo que pongo la mesa.- les ordenó la beta, ambos de inmediato acataron, Lindsey ayudó a su hermano a llevar su equipaje y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

Tim entró a su habitación seguido del otro, dejaron las maletas en el suelo, Lindsey subió de un salto a la cama del castaño.

-Hey, bájate, aún tienes puestos los zapatos.- dijo con diversión intentando ahuyentarlo pegándole con una camisa que sacó de su maleta.

-Oblígame.- Theodore le mostró la lengua infantilmente, todavía saltando en la cama.

Ambos chicos reían mientras empezaban una pelea de almohadas, vaya que extrañaban momentos como esos cuando Tim se marchaba a la escuela.

Habían crecido siendo un par de hermanos muy unidos, jugaban juntos todo el tiempo hasta que Timothy tuvo que reducir el tiempo que pasaban juntos conforme la escuela le exigía más y más.

Por ello esperaban con ansias esa época del año, en la cual no importaba que Tim ya tuviera diecinueve años, lo único que les interesaba era volver a convivir como solían hacer cuando eran niños.

Todo era risa y diversión hasta que la expresión alegre de Tim se transformó poco a poco en una de asco, la sonrisa de Theo se borró pues quedó desconcertado ante el repentino cambio de semblante del omega, le vio cubrirse tanto nariz y boca con una de sus manos.

-Por Dios, ¿Qué rayos huele?- se quejó esforzándose por no vomitar.

Su cuerpo se dobló mientras fuertes arcadas amenazaban con devolver el contenido de su estómago. Lindsey sabía qué hacer en uno de esos ataques de Tim, con prisa se bajó de la cama para buscar los supresores de su hermano.

-¿Donde tienes tus supresores?- le cuestionó al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero al ver a su preciado hermano cambiar de color por las nauseas y caer al piso de rodillas se asustó, recordaba una situación similar ocurrida hace años, y al igual que ese entonces entró en pánico.-¡Tim!

Se acercó de nuevo a él, en cambio, Tim le alejó de un empujón. Lindsey le miró sin comprender el porqué de su acción.

Leslie hizo un esfuerzo por mirar hacia la dirección de su hermano, quería hablarle y decirle que hacer por él, pero cada que intentaba abrir la boca sentía las arcadas regresar con más fuerza, hablar le resultaba imposible por el momento.

El omega trató de irse del cuarto por su propio pie, sin embargo, al levantarse un mareo le atacó de improviso y le hizo caer de nuevo, tirando en el proceso un par de portarretratos, provocando que cientos de cristales rotos se esparcieron en el piso.

Aquella fue bulla suficiente para que su familia subiera corriendo para ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con el mayor en posición fetal con una mano cubriendo su boca y con la otra sosteniéndose el abdomen.

Le veían hacer ademán de vomitar al igual que le veían tratar de evitarlo a toda costa.

Con prisa se aproximaron a él mientras procedían a revisarle.

-Las feromonas de algún alpha deben de estar irritándole, Lindsey ve a revisar si las ventanas y puertas están cerradas.- le ordenó su madre, que sostenía entre sus brazos a su hijo mayor.

-¡S-Sí!- respondió el nombrado para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

Ted empezó a buscar en las maletas de su hijo, necesitaban rápido los supresores o su inhalador especial en el caso de que Tim, de un momento a otro, presentara problemas para respirar. El hombre con lentes miró en dirección a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿Estás usando el desodorante especial para ocultar tus feromonas?- preguntó preocupado, la mujer frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendida por la pregunta.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy usando! ¿Me crees tan tonta y desconsiderada para no usarlo sabiendo que mis feromonas afectan el bienestar de mi queridísimo Timmy?- dijo ella con enfado, desde el día en el que supo que a su nieto le afectan las feromonas de los alphas, incluso las de ella, hizo caso a la sugerencia del médico de usar desodorante para atenuar lo máximo posible sus feromonas, se aplicaba ese molesto desodorante con tal de que su Tim estuviera cómodo en su presencia.

-No es momento para que peleen.- les llamó la atención Janice, los pasos de Theodore se oyeron por el pasillo antes de que él volviera al cuarto.

-Todas las puertas y ventanas están cerradas.- dijo a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aliento, había corrido lo más rápido que pudo para verificar eso.

-Sí las ventanas y puertas están cerradas y Gigi está usando su desodorante, ¿entonces porque Tim está así?- se preguntó a sí misma la beta, el matrimonio no tenía la más mínima idea de porque su hijo estaba así.

-¡Las encontré!- gritó con alivio Ted al dar con la medicina del omega, se acercó a su esposa y se lo dio, ella de inmediato sacó un par de pastillas.

-Tim, abre la boca, con esto te sentirás mejor muy pronto.- le dijo su madre, el castaño se esforzó por enderezarse y abrir la boca para ingerir los supresores ante la atenta mirada de los demás presentes.

Theodore observaba la escena con angustia debido a que, a pesar de habérsele enseñado cómo reaccionar y proceder ante uno de esos episodios de su hermano, él sólo se había asustado y entrado en pánico.

Con paso dubitativo se acercó para ver cómo se encontraba su hermano.

-¿Tim se pondrá bien?- cuestionó a sus padres.

-Lo estará en cuanto se tome sus supresores, abre la boca cielo.- dijo la castaña acercando las pastillas a los labios de su hijo mayor.

Timothy hizo el esfuerzo de hacer lo que su madre le pidió, de verdad lo intentó, pero en el instante en que abrió la boca una ruidosa arcada se hizo presente. El omega, sacando fuerzas de su interior que desconocía poseer, se puso de pie y huyó hacia el baño donde se encerró y una vez ahí dejó salir el contenido de su estómago.

Los otros cuatro estaban en silencio, solo escuchando como algo era vertido en el inodoro junto a los quejidos de Leslie.

Tuvieron que pasar minutos hasta que el chico decidiera salir del baño, tras vaciar por completo su estómago.

Una mano tapaba su boca y con la otra acariciaba su abdomen.

Sus padres se le acercaron apenas le vieron salir.

-Rápido toma tus supresores.- le aconsejó Janice, Tim le quitó las pastillas de las manos y se las llevó a la boca para primero masticarlas y luego pasarlas con agua.

-¿Estas bien, Timbo?- le interrogó con preocupación su padre.

El omega negó sintiéndose fatigado.

-No, no me siento bien, las náuseas se fueron, pero ese molesto olor está irritándome la nariz desde hace rato.- explicó arrugando la nariz evidenciando que algo efectivamente le molestaba cuando, de la nada, estornudó fuertemente.

Sus ojos azules se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas tras estornudar ruidosamente un par de veces más.

-Achuu~.- se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo, después frunció el ceño con fastidio.-Ese estúpido olor hace que la nariz me pique al respirar.- se quejó en un hilo de voz, de pronto, sintió como si empezara a ahogarse, el oxígeno ya no estaba llegando con normalidad a sus pulmones, parecía que algo le obstruía el paso.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, abrió la boca para tratar de respirar y/o hablar, pero no consiguió hacer ninguna.

Su abuela reaccionó con rapidez al caer en cuenta de la situación, le arrebató de las manos el inhalador a su hijo para dárselo al omega.

Tim rápidamente lo agitó y procedió a usarlo, tras contener la respiración para que surtiera efecto, el rostro del joven volvió a su color habitual, inhaló con prisa apenas pudo volver a respirar.

-Nunca creí que tendría que usar mi inhalador.- comentó Tim con extrañeza y leve miedo, nunca imaginó que su sensibilidad a las feromonas le obligaría a usarlo, se suponía que solo lo usaría en situaciones extremas cuando su cuerpo no resistiera las molestias que le provocan las feromonas ajenas.

-Me pregunto qué fue lo que provocó esto.- dijo al aire Ted.

La alpha se situó a un lado de su nieto, colocó una mano en su hombro para ayudarle a calmarse.

-Creo que Tim y yo sabemos que provocó todo esto, ¿No es así, Timmy?- le preguntó ella, Tim dio un pequeño saltó tras su pregunta para luego bajar la mirada, sus padres no entendían a qué se debía la ahora expresión seria de su hijo.

-Mamá, ¿Podrías decirnos qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó el beta, ella abrió la boca con la intención de explicarles, no obstante, su nieto mayor le detuvo, él quería ser quien les explicara pues conociendo a la fémina lo diría muy toscamente.

Miró a los tres adultos presentes, suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Creo que fue por culpa de Theo.- soltó con voz suave, como si saboreara aquellas palabras resultándole al final amargas pues no quiso pronunciarlas demostrando por ello en su rostro leve disgusto.

Y como era de esperarse Ted y Janice seguían sin comprender, el pequeño rubio, en cambio, dio un respingo y le miró con confusión para pasar al enojo.

-¡Y-Yo no te hice nada, mentiroso!- miró con desesperación a sus padres, debía de defenderse de tal acusación.-¡Créanme, no sé de qué habla!

-Theo,- le habló el omega, el aludido le vio ceñudo.- no te estoy acusando de nada, es solo que creo que tú tienes que ver con esto. Dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido el día de hoy?

Todas las miradas se posaron en el menor en espera de su respuesta, Lindsey olvidándose momentáneamente de su enojo, suavizó la expresión en su rostro, para luego verlos con desconcierto.

-El día de hoy me ha dolido la cabeza, pero creí que era porque no dormí mucho ayer porque estaba emocionado de que vendrías a casa.- las miradas permanecían clavadas en él esperando a que agregara algo más, sintiéndose algo presionado lo hizo.-Y he sudado mucho hoy, pero lo atribuí a que hace calor desde la mañana.

Gigi, tras oírle, se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la frente, después de unos segundos comenzó a olfatearlo haciendo sentir algo incómodo al menor, rápidamente se alejó de él tras comprobar su teoría.

-Tendrán que llevar a este pequeñín al doctor, porque está manifestando su lado alpha.- su hijo y nuera le veían confusos, debía ser más clara.-Theo probablemente está experimentando su primer calor, por eso sus síntomas, además está liberando descontroladamente sus feromonas, eso debe ser lo que puso así a Tim.

Los betas abrieron la boca con sorpresa.

-Cariño, toma las llaves, yo llevaré a Theo al auto.- le dijo Janice a Ted, este asintió e hizo ademán de irse, pero se giró a ver a su madre.

-¿Pero no habrá problemas si lo sacamos en su primer calor?- le preguntó con preocupación, no quería correr ningún riesgo pues le parecía una mala idea sacarlo en ese estado ya que no pudo evitar comparar el calor de un alpha con el celo de un omega, ¿Acaso no era igual de peligroso que un alpha saliera en ese inconveniente estado?

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, como es su primer calor podemos controlarlo y sus feromonas aún no son lo suficientemente atractivas para atraer omegas, podemos ir sin problemas.- explicó, consiguiendo relajarlos notablemente.

-De acuerdo, vámonos ya.- dijo Janice y, acto seguido, los adultos se dirigieron junto a Theo al automóvil, para sorpresa de ellos cuatro, Tim también se subió al vehículo.

-Tim, tal vez deberías quedarte, hace un momento las feromonas de Theo te pusieron muy mal, quédate a descansar y reponerte.- le sugirió su padre, Tim negó.

-Yo también iré. Es mi hermanito después de todo, quiero saber qué dirá el doctor.- dijo con decisión, viendo que no podrían convencerle de lo contrario, arrancaron el auto.

La familia Templeton estaba ansiosa por saber lo que diría el doctor y la solución que les daría.

Y sobre todo, Tim temía al diagnóstico pues una muy pequeña hipótesis comenzaba a aparecer en su mente y deseaba que aquello que imaginaba no fuera lo que saliera de la boca del médico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, he aquí el capítulo 3.  
> Si tienen dudas respecto a la condición de Tim o si algo no quedó claro pueden comentar para hacérmelo saber y explicarlo mas a detalle en un capítulo siguiente.  
> Perdón si pasé algún error por alto.  
> Y como ya actualicé mucho me tomaré un pequeño descanso (?)  
> Sin más que agregar por el momento, hasta la próxima uwu


	5. Capítulo 4

Destinados.

Aquella palabra por la que Tim estaba rogándole al cielo con desesperación que por nada del mundo saliera de la boca del doctor.

Porque Tim le temía a esa palabra desde el momento en que se percató de algo inusual en las recién reveladas feromonas de su hermano menor.

Desde que era pequeño, Tim siempre había escuchado de las parejas destinadas, las cuales solían ser más comúnmente parejas conformadas por un alpha y un omega; aquellas parejas que parecían estar destinadas como si el universo hubiera decretado en las estrellas que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Era más bien fantasía o una especie de creencia muy popular en la sociedad, Tim jamás creyó en ello tan fervientemente como todos a su alrededor, pues no había evidencia científica ni muy concreta de que fuera algo cierto, así que siempre se mantuvo al margen de las conversaciones que giraban en torno al tema.

Él no creía en los destinados, es más, muchos no creían en ellos, al menos no hasta que lo experimentaron, tal y como le pasó a Tim aquel día de verano.

Al principio atribuyó todas las molestias y sus síntomas a la presencia de feromonas ajenas, y luego relacionó sus incontrolables estornudos e irritación de nariz a la esencia a pimienta que expedía su pequeño hermano, pero había algo que no podía negar por mucho que quisiera o intentara.

El sol no se puede tapar con un dedo y Timothy lo sabía, pues le pasó exactamente lo mismo que las parejas destinadas han dicho en sus testimonios en la televisión sobre cómo averiguaron que estaban unidos gracias al universo, y tanto en entrevistas como en distintos medios de divulgación científica dijeron lo mismo, describieron la misma sensación que él experimentó: la de estar completo.

Aunque si Tim debía de ser sincero, era un sentimiento complejo y bastante simple a la vez. Tal y como dijeron en los testimonios, sólo era un pensamiento fugaz, pero certero el que cruzó su mente tras oler con detenimiento las feromonas del menor.

"Mi destinado" así de fácil y directo, sólo era algo que se sabía, no había nada más detrás, aquella conclusión era contundente y no dejaba lugar a réplica alguna.

Eran destinados y punto.

Y aquella idea no emocionaba para nada a Leslie.

Es decir, ¿Su hermano Lindsey era su destinado? ¿Es en serio?

No podía creerlo, y mucho menos aceptarlo, su hermano era un niño de doce años y por nada del mundo podría ver al rubio con otros ojos que no fueran los de un hermano mayor.

Nunca le podría ver de manera romántica, era un rotundo no de su parte.

Pero saber que eran destinados no era algo que pudiera cambiar ni esconder para siempre, si él ya lo había descubierto era cuestión de tiempo para que Theodore también lo hiciera y ese era su principal preocupación por el momento.

Sólo deseaba que el doctor no sugiriera aquello como una posibilidad al responder sus dudas.

* * *

-Familia Templeton, pase al consultorio.- avisó la enfermera, ellos de inmediato se pusieron de pie y se adentraron al consultorio del médico especialista en alphas.

El hombre de bata les vio llegar y les ofreció asiento.

-Les preguntaría cuál es el motivo de la visita, pero por lo que veo Theodore está en su primer calor, ¿no es así?- les preguntó con calma, los padres asistieron.

-Así es doctor, verá nuestro hijo Tim es extremadamente sensible a las feromonas y como somos betas no nos dimos cuenta de que Theo entró en calor, por ello no pudimos evitar que Tim tuviera una crisis hipersensitiva, él casi se ahogó con las feromonas de su hermano.- le explicó Janice con la preocupación instalada tanto en su rostro como voz, no pudo evitar recordar a su hijo mayor retorciéndose, lo cual no le era para nada agradable.

El galeno asintió y posó su mirada en el omega.

-Así que tú eres el chico sensible a las feromonas ajenas.- dijo con leve entusiasmo debido a que el personal médico del hospital había oído hablar de él, aunque no sabían cómo lucía, así que saber que alguien como él realmente existía le resultaba asombroso y fascinante.-Dado que tú cuentas con un médico que se encarga especialmente de tu caso tendré que informarle de tu ataque, aunque lo mejor sería que vayas a verlo tu mismo para que le cuentes sobre ello, pero antes llenen estos papeles por favor.

Les dio un par de hojas que Gigi y Tim agarraron y se dispusieron a llenar con la información solicitada. Los ojos del doctor se posaron en el único niño ahí presente.

-¿Y bien, Theodore? ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó a la vez que se levantaba y se le acercó para comenzar a revisarle.

Le tomó la temperatura, vio el tamaño de sus pupilas entre otras cosas y anotó cada una de sus observaciones, para luego volver a tomar asiento.

-Todo está normal, tiene algo de fiebre, pero nada fuera de lo normal en un primer calor, lo bueno es que sigue lo suficientemente lúcido, normalmente los alphas no piensan con mucha claridad en su calor al igual que los omegas en su celo.- les comentó mientras seguía escribiendo en sus papeles.- El primer calor no es nada serio, por lo general los alphas solo revelan su olor y ese cambio en sus glándulas de olor, que están comenzando a madurar, es lo que le provoca su ligera fiebre, en estos momentos tu cuerpo se está adaptando al cambio hormonal. Así que no te asustes, es muy normal a tu edad.

-Pero doctor, nuestro Tim se puso muy mal con las feromonas de Theo, ¿tiene idea de por qué pasó eso?- preguntó Ted.

Tim, que estaba escribiendo algo en los papeles, dio un pequeño respingo rayando accidentalmente la hoja, sus ojos azules miraron hacia el doctor que se llevó una mano al mentón en gesto pensativo, el castaño tragó pesadamente temiendo su respuesta.

-No tengo idea de a que podría deberse, las feromonas de Theodore aún son muy débiles como para molestar el olfato de alguien mas, quizas tenga que ver más con su hijo Timothy, porque hasta donde yo veo Theodore es un chico muy sano, todo está donde debe estar.- respondió, el castaño se relajó apenas escuchó su respuesta, no se había percatado de lo tenso que estaba hasta que suspiró imperceptiblemente con alivio.

-Dime Timothy, ¿exactamente qué te pasó?- le preguntó el médico, todas las miradas, incluida la esmeralda de su hermano, se posaron en él haciéndole sentir nervioso.

-Y-Yo… ehm…- balbuceó al principio, pero cuanto antes respondiera con la verdad, aunque claro que omitiendo cierto detalle, podría marcharse pronto, necesitaba hacerlo, comenzaba a sentir de nuevo como su nariz se irritaba ante el constante olor del rubio.-De la nada me maree y me dieron muchas ganas de vomitar, luego comencé a estornudar sin control hasta que sentí como si se cerrara mi garganta.- explicó, el especialista asintió y le animó a proseguir.-Yo no tengo problemas con los olores normales, ¿Sabe? Pero si con el de las feromonas.

-¿Podrías explicarme a qué te refieres, Timothy?- le pidió el médico, el nombrado asintió.

-Puedo tolerar el olor a comida podrida o pañales sucios, pero no el de las feromonas de otros aunque se supone que sean olores agradables, por ejemplo un olor dulce me resulta muy empalagoso, tanto que me duele la cabeza, un olor ácido me hace fruncir la cara o uno agrio me asquea tanto como para querer vomitar, pero cuando olí a Theo sentí como si hubiera aspirado una gran cantidad de pimienta, mi nariz y garganta se irritaron y me picaban tanto como si de verdad lo hubiera hecho. Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que dependiendo de a qué huelen las feromonas es el efecto que provocan en mí.

El alpha asintió entendiendo a qué se refería, de inmediato tomó nota.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir y, si ese es el caso, entonces sería suficiente con que Theodore use el desodorante inhibidor de feromonas, no debería de haber problemas si funciona con tu abuela.- sugirió. Les pidió el formulario que anteriormente habían llenado y lo acomodó en una carpeta vacía.-Dado que todo está en orden pueden irse tranquilos, a menos que tengan alguna otra duda al respecto.

-Todo está bien, muchas gracias por su tiempo.- dijo Janice al mismo tiempo que toda la familia se ponía de pie con la intención de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Oh, entonces tengan una linda tar…

-¡Yo tengo una duda!- gritó con prisa Tim interrumpiendo así al doctor, los adultos se giraron a verle con intriga tras oírle alzar la voz.

-¿Cuál es tu duda, Timothy?

-En el hipotético caso de que el desodorante no sea suficiente para ocultar el olor de Theo, ¿Hay algo más que se pueda hacer?- cuestionó, por dentro deseaba que su respuesta fuera un sí, sabía que un simple desodorante no sería suficiente para opacar la picante fragancia de su hermano, pues las feromonas de los destinados solían ser más intensas solamente para su pareja por lo que sabía que eso, aunado a su sensibilidad olfativa, era la receta perfecta para que otro ataque de asma se presentara en un futuro no muy lejano. Era más que necesaria una segunda opción.

-Si ese fuera el caso, entonces podríamos recetarle pastillas inhibidoras y se podría juntar su uso con el del desodorante para asegurarnos de que sus feromonas no tendrán efectos secundarios en ti.- comentó el médico para luego verle con intriga, aquella pregunta era demasiado interesante y específica.-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar o algo te preocupa?

El tono perspicaz del hombre hizo que el omega pensara que quizás habló de más, todos los presentes le miraban con expectación, consiguiendo ponerle nervioso, y haciéndole arrepentirse de abrir la boca.

-E-Es simple curiosidad.- posó con vergüenza una de sus manos en la nuca, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban a la vez que desviaba su mirada a otro punto en la habitación.

* * *

La familia Templeton estaba de vuelta en casa, todavía procesando todo lo acontecido en el día, tras cerrar la puerta Gigi habló.

-Yo iré a acostar a Theo, ustedes pónganse cómodos en lo que vuelvo.- les dijo ella mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de su nieto menor.

-Pero Gigi, aún no es de noche y no puedo ir a la cama sin cenar.- replicó el rubio mirándole confundido, ella le sonrió.

-Por la cena no te preocupes, la subiremos a tu cuarto, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pequeñín.- dijo ella sin sonar autoritaria como hace usualmente, lo cual sorprendió al niño. La fémina se agachó a su altura y le susurró al oído.-Hablaremos sobre asuntos de alphas.

Los irises verdes se abrieron con sorpresa después de escucharle, la miró con asombro y ella solo le devolvió una sonrisa, para luego, tomarle la mano y dirigirse con él al piso de arriba.

Mientras tanto, los castaños decidieron darles espacio, pues nadie mejor que Gigi para hablar sobre cosas de alphas con Theodore. No obstante, el omega se sentía algo inquieto, pues con su abuela nunca se sabía que clase de plática le podría dar a su hermano, les siguió con la mirada, no le quedaba de otra más que implorar que cierto tema en particular no fuera tocado.

Y apenas llegaron al cuarto el par de alphas, la mujer le ayudó a recostarse y le arropó, para a continuación, tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda de su nieto.

-Theodore,- comenzó ella con voz suave conectando su mirada con la del menor.- sé que lo que pasó hoy debió de asustarte mucho, y para evitar que esta situación se vuelva a repetir tendrás que hacer algunas cosas como yo: usar desodorante inhibidor, tal vez tomar supresores como sugirió el doctor, pero sobretodo - hizo una pausa que llamó la atención de Theodore, quien le observaba con sincera curiosidad por lo que diría a continuación, la mujer se apuntó a sí misma antes de retomar la palabra.- yo te enseñaré a ocultar tus feromonas, una vez pase tu calor te entrenare para que aprendas a esconder tu olor a voluntad.

El blondo abrió los ojos con asombro, no podía creer lo que escuchó.

-¿Esconder mis feromonas? ¿Eso es posible?- le preguntó impresionado, para su mente aquello era revelador, sonaba algo emocionante aprender a controlar sus feromonas, pero al mismo tiempo sonaba a algo que solo era posible en la ficción, por lo que estaba algo escéptico a la idea.

Gigi asintió mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Por supuesto que es posible, muchos alphas, e incluso omegas, aprenden a controlar sus feromonas.- “Aunque normalmente lo hacen para doblegar a otros” pensó amargamente para sí.- Pero tú- le pinchó el pecho con su dedo.- aprenderás a hacerlo por Tim.

-¿Por Tim?- susurró para sí el niño.

-Así es, hace años te dije que debías de proteger a Tim y lo hiciste, y esto que te enseñaré es necesario para protegerlo, es para evitar que él vuelva a tener un ataque a causa de su sensibilidad, todo alpha debe de saber controlar sus feromonas y tú aprenderás a hacerlo por el bien de tu hermano.- terminó de decir con una leve sonrisa, para después, acariciarle el cabello y hacer ademán de levantarse, más una pequeña mano se lo impidió al tomarle de la mano derecha. Al girarse vio a Lindsey, parecía querer hablar.

-Gigi…- comenzó a decir con gesto dubitativo, parecía querer poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de hablar, abría y cerraba la boca incapaz de empezar a hablar.

-¿Ocurre algo, Theo?- le animó la alpha a decir algo, lo que fuera, vio al pequeño tragar saliva, suspirar y finalmente hablar.

-¿Entonces mis feromonas también lastiman a Tim?- preguntó con el miedo reflejado en su rostro y voz, la fémina sentía la desesperación del niño tanto en su pregunta como la manera en la que se aferraba a su mano. Se veía tan perdido.

Volvió a tomar asiento y se acomodó para verle de frente.

-Sí, Theodore. Pero no es tu culpa, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito.- le decía comprensiva, notó como los ojos del otro brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que se esforzaba por retener.-Tanto tú como yo amamos a Tim y nunca hemos querido lastimarlo, pero lo hicimos sin que fuera nuestra intención, yo hace años y tú ahora. Lo único que debes de tener en mente es que lo de hoy nunca será tu culpa, no lo hiciste a propósito y eso lo sabe muy bien Tim, él jamás te culpará por esto, así que perdónate a ti mismo.

Con delicadeza limpió las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del rubio, sus pulgares borraron los caminos que dejaron las gotas saladas en el ahora enrojecido rostro del niño, Theodore sorbió su nariz a lo que la mujer le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Ahora descansa, Theodore.- dijo a la vez que le animaba a volver a acostarse, le cobijó nuevamente.-Aunque el mundo a veces asusta y la vida parece ser injusta, puedes dormir tranquilo amor, yo te cuido con fervor.

Y acto seguido, depositó un beso en la frente de su nieto, el rubio sonrió levemente sintiéndose ahora más tranquilo gracias a su abuela.

La vio salir de la habitación, y una vez se encontró solo posó su vista en el techo, esperaba que su abuela estuviera en lo cierto y con ese pensamiento en mente cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.   
> Estuve investigando muchas cosas para escribir este capítulo, y aunque me esforcé en ello siento que quedarán algunas dudas en el aire.
> 
> Si ese es el caso pueden avisarme y trataré de explicarlas más adelante.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan del olor de Theodore? Yo siempre he pensado que él tendría un olor a especia, y la pimienta negra es una que se suele usar en perfumes. Siento que le va como anillo al dedo (?


	6. Capítulo 5

Apenas pasaron un par de días después del calor de Theo, Tim había comenzado a guardar la distancia con el menor, lo que confundió al mismo al no entender porqué lo hacía, sus padres trataron de justificarlo explicándole que mientras Gigi no le enseñara a controlar sus feromonas lo mejor era que Tim no estuviera cerca para prevenir otro ataque como el de aquel día.

Obviamente Theodore resintió aquello, la tristeza y decepción pintaron su faz tras aquellas palabras, podría ser algo maduro para su edad, pero seguía siendo un niño que solo quería pasar el día con su hermano mayor.

No encontrarse con Tim en casa comenzó a volverse parte de su rutina, cada mañana bajaba las escaleras con emoción tras buscar al mayor en su cuarto y al no encontrarle ahí iba a buscarle por toda la casa, y para su desgracia, sus padres siempre le daban la misma excusa.

_ -Fue a casa de Danny. _

Theodore comenzaba a odiar a ese tal Danny. Y sin darle tiempo de procesar su decepción, su abuela se lo llevaba para enseñarle a controlar su aroma.

Día tras día y recibir a diario la misma respuesta, comenzaba a hacer que la emoción con la que el pequeño rubio buscaba a su hermano desapareciera para dar paso a la decepción y cansancio para limitarse simplemente a ir en busca de su abuela.

Y aquel día fue distinto, Theodore abrió los ojos gracias a los rayos del sol que se colaban por su ventana, un bostezo escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo que se estiraba, con entusiasmo salió de un salto de su cama y con prisa se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, sin embargo, al llegar detuvo el paso y recordó todas las veces anteriores que hizo lo mismo y encontró el cuarto vacío, la puerta estaba entreabierta permitiéndole ver que el castaño ya no estaba ahí, frunció su ceño y con leve molestia se alejó de ahí.

-Ya ni sé porque lo hago.- murmuró entre dientes.

Con paso malhumorado bajo las escaleras con la intención de dirigirse a la cocina, no obstante, reparó en la presencia de alguien en la sala de estar, al fijarse bien de quien se trataba detuvo abruptamente su andar.

-Oh, ya te levantaste, Theodore.- dijo girándose para verlo la persona en cuestión, que era Tim, el castaño le estaba viendo con entusiasmo lo que desconcertó al menor, ¿Porque parecía tan feliz de verle si le ha estado evitando por días? Vio a su hermano ponerse de pie y encaminarse hasta él, sentir su mano revolverle el cabello fue suficiente para remover un interruptor dentro suyo y hacerle olvidar su enojo.-Sé que esta última semana casi no pude estar contigo, así que para compensartelo ¿Qué opinas sobre pasar todo el día conmigo? Podríamos ir a pescar, al cine, al parque de atracciones… o hacer todo, tú eliges.

La sonrisa en el rostro del omega demostraba que lo decía en serio, los ojos esmeraldas de Theo parpadearon un par de veces con estupefacción, para luego, brillar de emoción, asintió repetidas veces sin ser capaz de dar respuesta, pues la ilusión de pasar el día entero con su hermano era tanta que le enmudeció.

-S-Sí, ¡Sí quiero!- respondió finalmente apenas fue capaz de articular palabra, sus manos se hicieron puños y se inclinó más hacia el mayor, quien sonrió contento al verle así de vivaz. Sin embargo, la expresión del niño desvaneció de un momento a otro dando paso a una de desilusión.-Pero tengo que practicar con Gigi, aún no puedo controlar mis feromonas.

-No te preocupes por eso, Gigi.- Tim se giró para ver a la fémina, que también se encontraba ahí en la sala, Theodore no la había notado hasta ahora.-¿Theodore puede salir hoy conmigo?

La mujer cerró la revista que tenía en las manos y miró en dirección a sus nietos.

-Hoy no habrá práctica, puedes ir con Timmy.- respondió ella, aquella fue respuesta suficiente para que Lindsey sonriera ampliamente ante la idea de estar con Tim.

Miró hacia su hermano mayor y este le devolvió una sonrisa y volvió a revolverle el cabello.

-Cambiáte y prepara una mochila con ropa extra, yo te esperaré en el auto.- le dijo mientras giraba las llaves en su dedo índice.

Theo asintió y subió corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos primero? ¿Sugerencias?- cuestionó el castaño al niño que iba sentado en el lugar del copiloto.

-Llevame a comer, no he desayunado aún.- le dijo, más por el tono usado sonaba más a una orden, Tim rió por ello.

-Como usted ordene, jefe.- bromeó y se dirigieron hacia un restaurante.

Apenas llegaron tomaron asiento en una mesa y ordenaron el menú completo del desayuno bajo la mirada sorprendida y escéptica de la camarera que les atendió, una vez tomada la orden los dejó solos.

-Espero que comas muy bien Theo, porque necesitarás mucha energía ya que tenemos un largo día por delante.- habló Tim consiguiendo que el menor sintiera curiosidad, se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse al otro.

-¿Que haremos Tim?- si bien era temprano por la mañana, el niño ya desbordaba energía ansioso por lo que le esperaba, sin embargo, no sólo su entusiasmo expedia de cada poro de su cuerpo sino también comenzó a expulsar sus feromonas sin percatarse.

El omega comenzó a toser, cubrió su nariz y boca, cuando de un momento a otro, empezó a estornudar ruidosamente llamando la atención de algunos comensales.

-T-Theo, tu-tus feromonas…- consiguió decir a duras penas, el rubio entendió de inmediato y avergonzado se alejó del otro.

-Y-Yo… Lo siento.- murmuró y se fue corriendo al baño llevando su mochila con él.

Se encerró en un cubículo y dejó caer su mochila, se reprendió a sí mismo, aún no era capaz de controlar sus feromonas y había vuelto a incomodar a Tim, quizás debió de no ir de paseo con su hermano y quedarse en casa con Gigi para seguir practicando con ella y tal vez así algún día podría estar cerca de Timothy sin hacerle daño.

De su mochila sacó su lata de desodorante inhibidor y casi vació por completo la lata al volver a aplicarse, quería desesperadamente ocultar su olor.

Porque él sabía que su olor, a diferencia del de su hermano, no era muy agradable, mientras Leslie tenía un rico aroma a coco, él solo tenía un olor seco y polvoriento, lo que explicaba porque el castaño no dejaba de estornudar cerca suyo.

Con impotencia cogió su mochila y tras calmarse un poco volvió a la mesa, tenía la intención de decirle al otro que cancelaran el plan y volvieran a casa y, entonces cada quien podría concentrarse en lo suyo.

Al volver se encontró con el desayuno servido, decenas de platos se hallaban puestos sobre la mesa, más lo que le llamó la atención fue su hermano que tenía puesto un cubrebocas. El blondo le miraba con duda, y Tim supo de inmediato a que se debía.

-¿Esto?- señaló el trozo de tela en su cara.-Ayuda a no oler las feromonas, veo que el desodorante no es suficiente así que tendré que usarlo hoy.- explicó con simpleza.

-Perdón, ¿podemos solamente volver a casa?- dijo Lindsey desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.-Dejemos esto para otro día.

-No podemos hacer eso.- escuchó decir al castaño, le miró.-Theo, que esto no te afecte. Quiero pasar el día contigo, si estuviera preocupado por esto no estaríamos aquí, así que siéntate y come que muero por probar este pastel de chocolate.

Con algo de duda el alpha tomó asiento, pero una vez probó un bocado del pay de cereza que tenía enfrente y veía a su hermano devorar su propio pastel mando lejos sus preocupaciones.

* * *

El menor de los hermanos Templeton sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, o más bien el cielo pues estaba yendo de un sitio a otro.

Después del gran desayuno fueron al cine a una función durante la mañana, y como ambos eran los únicos en la sala pudieron hablar y bromear durante la película sin que les llamaran la atención por alzar la voz. Luego se dirigieron a un sitio de laser tag, el par de hermanos se escabullía entre los cientos de obstáculos e intentaban esconderse del otro para al final ser el alpha quien se llevara la victoria al aprovecharse de que Tim bajó la guardia para atarse las agujetas.

-¡Eres un tramposo, Lindsey!- fue lo que dijo el castaño antes de dispararle un par de veces al menor, que solo pudo reír ante eso.

-Déjalo ya, perdiste y yo gané.- le echó en cara el rubio. El mayor rodó los ojos con diversión.

-Como sea, vamos por un helado.- sugirió, Theodore asintió de acuerdo y se marcharon de ahí.

* * *

Y si bien el plan original era ir por helado, ambos decidieron ir a una pizzería que solían visitar hace años, además de que ahí había pizza y helado también había una gran sección de videojuegos que estaban ansiosos por romper algunos de sus récords.

En ese momento ambos colocaban una bola de helado sobre su respectiva rebanada de pizza, para después, dar un gran mordisco degustando de la nada sana combinación. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en el rostro de cada uno.

-Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba combinar pizza con helado.- comentó Tim, se acabó su rebanada en un par de mordiscos. El rubio se rió al verle chuparse los dedos.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que pasaba cuando comíamos esto?- las doradas cejas del niño se alzaron un par de veces animando al otro a responder, el castaño pensó durante un segundo antes de contestar.

-Sí recuerdo, pero no gracias. No me apetece jugar hasta vomitar.- dijo, vio al otro desilusionarse y hacer un pequeño puchero, una ligera carcajada escapó de sus labios.

-No te enojes, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es jugar videojuegos contigo, así que vamos a romper un par de récords antes de ir a casa.- y acto seguido, se colocó su cubrebocas y se levantó.

Theo asintió y de un salto se puso de pie y siguió corriendo a su hermano hacia la sección de videojuegos.

Y tal y como planearon, probaron casi todos los juegos, en algunos consiguieron hacer un nuevo récord, en otros se tomaron su tiempo para jugar y en otros desistieron al primer “Game over” para no gastar tanto tiempo en un solo juego, consiguieron tantos boletos, que cuando finalmente llegó la hora de irse a casa, fueron a canjear sus boletos por sus respectivos premios. Lindsey optó por un apuntador láser mientras que Tim escogió un enorme penacho de plumas artificiales de brillantes colores. Ambos salieron del local disfrutando de sus premios, el rubio apuntaba con su láser aprovechando que el sol ya se había ocultado hace una hora, se subieron al auto y se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad.

-Eso fue divertido, y ahora tengo este bonito penacho.- dijo Tim con emoción a la vez que llevaba ambas manos al objeto en su cabeza para quitárselo y ponérselo ahora al menor, que gustoso dejó que se lo pusiera aunque le quedara algo grande.

Y a pesar de que la mayor parte del rostro del castaño estaba cubierto por el cubrebocas, el pequeño pudo percatarse de que el otro estaba sonriendo, pues sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente como si estuviera sonriéndole con la mirada.

Lindsey sonrió de vuelta y se removió inquieto en su lugar.

-¿Y ahora adónde vamos?- cuestionó con entusiasmo el blondo, Tim rió enternecido.

-Pues iría a la Luna contigo si pudiéramos llegar…- soltó en respuesta el mayor, Theodore tomó aquello como un visto bueno para una sugerencia más.

-Bien, pues si ese es el caso estaba pensando en…- había comenzado a decir con ilusión, cuando de pronto, el agarre en su mano le detuvo, vio en dirección a su hermano, que le dirigía una mirada algo triste y negó con la cabeza, Lindsey no entendía el porqué del cambio de semblante del otro.

-Theo, - empezó a decir Tim, que prefirió quitarse por un momento el cubrebocas para hablarle, soltó un largo suspiro antes de continuar hablando.- no podré pasar el verano completo en casa, al menos no contigo.

El rubio parpadeó un par veces sin comprender.

-¿Porque?- preguntó con la confusión presente en su voz.

-Me iré a Chicago con el abuelo.- soltó en un susurro que se escuchó fuerte y claro para Lindsey, quien miraba al otro con sorpresa, el omega apretó los labios antes de continuar.-Hemos decidido que será mejor que yo no esté en casa mientras aún no seas capaz de controlar tus feromonas.

Theodore parpadeó al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía a causa de la impresión que le provocaron las palabras de su fraterno, movía la cabeza en negación hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Entonces si es por mi.- soltó con tal seriedad que Tim se preocupó, los irises esmeraldas le veían con enfado.-Primero me evitas toda la semana y ahora te vas así como así, Gigi me dijo que yo no tenía la culpa de lo que te pasó, pero no es así. Te irás de la casa por mí.

Theodore Lindsey Templeton no preguntó, no tuvo ni un ápice de duda al hablar, dijo todo eso sin dudar ya que lo daba por hecho. Porque a sus ojos parecía que su hermano mayor huía de él y la evidencia más que obvia era que se marcharía de la ciudad y todo por sus estúpidas feromonas.

Y si bien había pronunciado aquellas palabras con enojo, la decepción y tristeza se dejaba entrever en su persona; Tim quiso estirar la mano y tomar la suya y negar todo eso, mas se quedó estático en su sitio. Mordiéndose la lengua dejó morir en su garganta una patética excusa que venía repitiendose todo el día para esa confrontación.

Su hermanito no merecía una mentira, pero no podía decirle la verdad. Se iba para alejarse de él, el tema de los destinados le aterraba más que la posibilidad de otro ataque a causa de sus feromonas, por ello empezó a evitarlo esa semana, aunque hacer eso fuera algo que no disfrutara, al igual que a Theo, a Tim le dolió tener que hacerlo.

Pasar de ser inseparables hermanos a evitarlo con descaro.

Tim no merecía perdón.

Con un nudo en la garganta amenazando con romperle la voz, habló.

-P-Pero no será mucho tiempo, confío en ti, sé que lo conseguirás aprender antes de que acabe el verano. Prometo que apenas puedas hacerlo volveré de inmediato a casa, solo…

-Solo cállate, Tim.- espetó interrumpiéndole, se quitó el penacho de la cabeza y lo echó a un lado, para luego cruzarse de brazos, su expresión corporal era más que clara: no pensaba seguir hablándole.

El castaño apartó la mirada decepcionado, sabía que al darle la noticia de su partida corría el riesgo de ganarse su odio, pero se repetía a sí mismo que era por el bien de ambos.

Y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche volvieron a casa, cada uno con la mente revuelta.

Nada volvería a ser igual después de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.  
> Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y kudos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando veo sus lindas palabras, y aunque no siempre respondo a todos sus comentarios de verdad los leo y aprecio.  
> ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Mi hermana me dijo que sufrió leyéndolo, pero no lo creí para tanto (?)  
> Me disculpo por posibles errores, corregí esto en la madrugada como acostumbro hacer.  
> Sin más que agregar por el momento, hasta la próxima. 


	7. Capítulo 5.5

Los años pasaron, y aunque Theodore no lo demostrara, aquella noche le había marcado.

Aun después de años las palabras dichas por Tim siguen reproduciéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Tim se había ido a Chicago tal y como le dijo que haría, todavía recordaba con claridad esa tarde de verano en la que el omega se marchó.

Todavía recordaba oír a su madre despedirse de Tim, ella se lamentaba que el castaño tuviera que pasar las vacaciones en otro lugar, lejos de ellos. Sentimiento que Theodore también compartía, pero jamás quiso demostrar pues aquel día estuvo reacio a dirigirle la palabra, desde la noche anterior que regresaron de su paseo juntos el pequeño rubio se había encerrado en su habitación decidido a no verle.

Si bien sus padres trataron de convencerle de salir y despedirse de su hermano, Lindsey demostró lo terco que podía ser al negarse rotundamente, no fueron capaces de obligarle o hacerle cambiar de opinión así que, pensando que tarde o temprano se le pasaría, le dejaron en paz.

El sonido de las voces de su familia diciendo adiós aún resonaban en su mente junto al sonido de la puerta del lado del copiloto ser abierta y cerrada.

Lindsey había decidido no ver a su hermano y castigarlo con su indiferencia, más cuando oyó el motor ser encendido se arrepintió y se levantó de un salto de su cama, para luego correr hacia la ventana solo pudiendo ver como el automóvil en el que se marchó Tim se alejaba de la casa.

Las figuras de su madre y abuela despidiéndose de las personas en el automóvil le hicieron entender que era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para pedirle a Leslie que no se fuera, que no le dejara, prometer que aprendería pronto a controlar sus feromonas si no se iba.

El rubio no entendía nada de lo que sentía y lo que no sabía le daba miedo.

¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? ¿Por qué se sentía tan a la deriva como si Tim le hubiera abandonado para jamás volver?

El Theodore adolescente recordaba claramente lo miserable que se sintió ese día, pero nunca supo que él no fue el único en sentirse así.

Pues Timothy compartía el sentimiento, la desilusión y tristeza que le provocó que su pequeño hermano no fuera a despedirle por seguir molesto con él, el castaño había mirado hacia su ventana con la esperanza de que el blondo le estuviera mirando a través del cristal, pero no fue así.

Tim se fue a Chicago con la idea de que Theodore ahora le odiaba, mientras que el alpha creció con la idea de que su hermano lo abandonaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.
> 
> Sé que este pequeño capítulo, si es que se le puede llamar así, es muy corto pero quiero aclarar que es importante ya que a partir de aquí el fic se divide en un antes y después, considerenlo como una primera y segunda parte (?)
> 
> Como siempre, perdón por los errores, edité en plena madrugada.
> 
> Y sin más que agregar, hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 6

Timothy juraba y trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que la decisión de poner distancia entre Theodore y él era lo mejor, la única solución a aquella extraña situación en la quel universo les había puesto al hacerles destinados.

Los primeros días después de su partida a Chicago no fueron fáciles, sentía como el vínculo le provocaba distintos síntomas que iban desde pequeños dolores de cabeza, leve fatiga y breves lapsos de tiempo en los que la melancolía le embargaba, y Tim por más que tratara de negarlo sabía que todo eso se debía a que estaba lejos de la persona que era su destinada, su cuerpo resentía como el vínculo invisible entre los dos empezaba a debilitarse debido a la distancia que él mismo decidió poner.

Era como estar enfermo, pero a diferencia de cualquier otra enfermedad, la única cura a sus malestares era regresar a casa, volver al lado de su hermano. Sin embargo, por más que se sintiera triste y débil no lo haría.

Su mente rechazaba la idea de aceptar que Lindsey y él son destinados porque no estaba bien. El universo estaba mal.

En primera porque Theodore era un niño y no solo eso, sino que fueron criados como hermanos y Leslie no podía verle de otra forma, para él solo era su pequeño y adorado hermano, en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de en algún futuro aceptar esa realidad, la seguiría negando fervientemente hasta la tumba.

Pero pronto aprendió que el universo trabaja de maneras misteriosas.

Porque siendo él ya un recién graduado de la universidad fue que la realidad le golpeó con fuerza.

Por fin había vuelto a casa tras terminar sus estudios y sus padres le acompañaban ya que los tres habían regresado juntos de su graduación.

Cuando Timothy entró a la casa fue recibido por sus abuelos que le lanzaban confeti y serpentinas mientras gritaban efusivamente: “Felicidades”.

-¡Gigi! ¡Abuelo Ed!- dijo con felicidad al ver a sus dos abuelos ahí, los abrazó de inmediato siendo correspondido por los dos alphas.

-¿Cómo está mi recién graduado nieto?- dijo la alpha pellizcándole las mejillas, el omega rio divertido.

-Basta Gigi, me hace cosquillas.- la mujer le soltó y entonces pudo ver con más detenimiento el interior de la casa: había sido decorada para su llegada, un enorme cartel con la palabra “Felicidades” estaba colgando del techo al igual que más serpentinas y un par de globos con dibujos referentes a su graduación.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en respuesta, estaba conmovido por tan cálida bienvenida.

-Muchas gracias, les extrañé mucho.- comentó mirando a cada uno de los adultos ahí presentes.-¿Pero cómo hicieron para inflar tantos globos?

Preguntó con curiosidad a la vez que pateaba un par de globos que estaban en el suelo.

-Yo les ayudé a inflar los globos.- dijo una grave y familiar voz a sus espaldas.

El corazón de Tim saltó fuertemente de felicidad al escuchar a su hermano, después de cinco años en los que pareciera que ambos se estuvieron evitando a toda costa al convivir lo menos posible; el castaño se giró sonriente para verle y hablarle, después de todo, le extrañó demasiado, sin embargo, al dar media vuelta para posar su mirada en el menor pronto los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron debido a otro sentimiento.

Porque a pesar de haber visto varias veces a Theodore durante esos años y verle crecer, no pudo evitar la sorpresa que sintió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la silueta de un hombre alto y de hombros anchos.

Lindsey había dejado de ser el adorable niño junto al que creció para pasar a ser ahora un atractivo alpha que le miraba con sus inconfundibles ojos verdes.

El omega enmudeció de la impresión, incapaz de hablar al estar frente al rubio que con paso lento se aproximaba a él. Timothy no pudo despegar la vista de él ni aunque quisiera, y no era que las feromonas fueran un factor en eso, él sabía que Theodore desde hace años no liberaba sus feromonas bajo ninguna circunstancia así que si no podía quitarle la mirada de encima se debía al puro magnetismo natural del blondo.

No supo qué tanto tiempo se quedó mirando conmocionado al otro hasta que este por fin se halló enfrente suyo. Theodore sonrió ladinamente, gesto que adquirió en aquellos años volviéndose en algo muy característico en él, y Tim se sintió derretir ante aquella sonrisa.

Vio a su “hermano” suspirar, para luego, cambiar su expresión altanera a una que demostraba lo feliz que estaba de verle.

-Felicidades Leslie.- dijo con clara intención de molestarle un poco, como solía hacer antes. El omega se sorprendió no solo porque parecía que Thedore trataba de hablarle como de antaño, sino también porque teniendo al otro de frente y tan cerca pudo notar cuánto había crecido el rubio en ese tiempo, la pubertad bendecía a unos cuantos cuando llegaba y uno de esos afortunados sin duda fue Lindsey.

Su voz se volvió más grave incluso que la suya, sus rasgos se convirtieron en los de un adulto joven dejando atrás la adolescencia, sus hombros y espalda se volvieron más anchos mientras que su cintura se volvió angosta haciendo que el castaño se preguntará si acaso se ejercitaba; y sin duda alguna había dado el estirón, le ganaba por una cabeza haciendo que Tim se viera obligado a levantar la mirada para verle a los ojos, los cuales ahora no eran tan grandes como antes ni le observaban con aquel brillo de emoción que solían tener, ahora tenían una mirada más seria y decidida otorgándole un encanto más maduro, el encanto de un alpha sin duda alguna.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, de pronto, sintió al blondo rodearlo en un abrazo sorprendiendose al instante.

¿Desde cuando era tan consciente del cuerpo de alguien más cuando le abrazaban? ¿O solo era consciente de los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban y el pecho en el que su cabeza fue apoyada porque le pertenecían a Theodore?

Tim se regañó a sí mismo, pues él era el único que parecía estar perdiendo la calma, lo sabía ya que los latidos de su hermano adoptivo no se alteraron como los suyos.

Espera, ¿hermano adoptivo? ¿Desde cuando se refería así a Lindsey? ¿Porque parecía que su mente le recordaba ese detalle tratando de hacerle ver que su repentina atracción por el alpha no estaba mal, que quizás el universo no se había equivocado de juntarlos?

Comenzaba a marearse de tanto pensar, más escuchar la voz del otro le ayudó a calmarse.

-Te extrañé mucho, ¿lo sabías?- su voz salió en un susurro provocando que el omega hallará la situación bastante íntima.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, separarse pronto de Theodore y en su cabeza solo había una forma de hacerlo.

“Theo, perdón por tener que hacer esto” pensó Tim para, a continuación, actuar.

Soltó un fuerte estornudo, el rubio de inmediato se apartó de él al sentir como le estornudó encima, se miró la camisa y después miró con perplejidad a Timothy, era obvio que no se esperaba eso, porque eso no debía de ocurrir en primer lugar.

El castaño fingió inocencia y se llevó una mano a la nariz para limpiarse.

-Lo siento mucho, Lindsey. Me siento algo mareado, creo que iré a mi habitación.- comentó, la desilusión se reflejó en los rostros de sus padres y abuelos que habían esperado poder celebrar ese día. Sintiéndose culpable por arruinarles los planes, les miró apenado.-Perdón por esto.

Sus padres le miraron comprensivos.

-No importa cielo, ve a tu cuarto a descansar, cuando te sientas mejor baja a comer con nosotros.- le dijo Janice animandolo a subir al segundo piso, el omega asintió.

-Gracias.- con paso lento, para fingir que realmente se sentía mareado, se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subir. Mandó una última mirada a la sala de estar donde su familia le seguía mirando, pero cuando posó su vista en Theodore vio en este una mirada indescifrable, una que provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera de la cabeza a los pies.

Apartó la mirada y subió corriendo los últimos escalones, todo mientras los irises esmeraldas aún le observaban con intensidad.

* * *

Timothy sabía que habían cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse como conseguir pronto un empleo, ahorrar suficiente dinero e irse de la casa de sus padres, pero no, en este momento estaba más preocupado por caer en cuenta de la realidad: comenzaba a sentirse irremediablemente atraído por Lindsey.

La última semana desde que llegó a casa no había dejado de pensar un solo momento en que esa era la verdad, la distancia nunca fue la solución al asunto de ser destinados, ilusamente había pensado que cuanto menos interactuaran y pasaran tiempo juntos jamás podrían desarrollar sentimientos románticos hacia el otro, pero no fue así. Se había equivocado completamente, al contrario de lo que pensó, la distancia solo ayudó a que Tim por fin dejara de ver como su hermano menor al otro al ya no pasar el tiempo con él, ahora era terriblemente consciente de que no les unía un lazo sanguíneo y por lo tanto no estaba mal sentirse atraído por el rubio. Sin embargo, él no lo creía así.

Durante las noches aquel pensamiento le impedía dormir y estar bien consigo mismo, le hacía dar vueltas en la cama debatiéndose que estaba bien y que estaba mal.

Irónicamente le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Y por lo mismo de que ya no podía más con el tren de sus pensamientos y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien desesperadamente antes de volverse loco y explotar, era que en ese momento se hallaba con su amigo beta, Danny Petrosky.

Desde que se presentó como un omega y su sentido del olfato no le permitía estar cómodo alrededor de otros omegas o alphas, Tim había aprendido que se sentía realmente a gusto al lado de betas, debido a que estos no producen feromonas. Por eso estaba inmensamente agradecido de que su mejor amigo fuera un beta, aunque la única desventaja de eso era que no podía contarle todos sus problemas de omega ya que Danny probablemente no los entendería, pero fuera de eso sabía que podía contarle cualquier otra cosa, como justo haría ahora.

Ambos castaños se encontraban en el parque, en algún lugar alejado de las demás personas pues Tim no quería que nadie escuchara, ni siquiera accidentalmente, lo próximo que le confesaría a su amigo.

El omega se removía incómodo en su sitio mientras oía al otro parlotear emocionado sobre el auto que acababa de reparar, inhalo y exhalo para luego interrumpirlo.

-H-Hey Danny…- habló dudoso, para su suerte el pecoso se calló y le volteó a ver.

-¿Pasa algo, Tim?- cuestionó preocupado, estaba acostumbrado a que cuando se veían hablaran sin cesar, pero ese día en especial notaba al otro afligido por algo.

Tim suspiró antes de responder.

-Danny, hay algo que me preocupa, pero no se lo puedo contar a cualquiera, sé que puedo decírtelo, pero antes necesito que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie más bajo ninguna circunstancia.- Tim habló con seriedad, vio al beta asentir con rapidez.

-Por supuesto Tim, me llevaré lo que sea que vayas a decir a la tumba, ni siquiera los espías que vigilan a mi familia lo sabrán.- dijo con su usual actitud, más sus palabras no tranquilizaron a Leslie, al contrario.

-No, Danny. Esto es en serio, prometeme que nadie más lo sabrá, prométemelo.- le dijo con leve desesperación, casi había súplica en su voz, detalle suficiente para que Danny entendiera que lo que sea que estuviera preocupando a Tim lo tenía muy mal.

-Esta bien, lo prometo.- alzó sus manos en defensa, luego se sentó en posición de loto y se inclinó hacia su amigo.-Ahora cuenta, soy todo oídos.

El beta sonrió animándole a hablar, el otro castaño desvió la mirada, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

-¿Recuerdas a mi hermano Theodore?- preguntó algo indeciso sobre cómo continuar y abordar el tema. Vio a Danny asentir al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aún recuerdo cómo me miraba con odio cada que iba a tu casa a jugar.- soltó con burla, le causaba gracia recordar como el pequeño rubio le miraba ceñudo cada que iba a visitar a Tim.

Leslie, a diferencia de él, no rio por el comentario, en cambio, se removió incómodo en su lugar.

-Bueno, pues resulta que él y yo no somos hermanos.- dijo, Danny abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la revelación.

-¿Tu hermano es adoptado?- cuestionó con asombro, el ojiazul le obligó a bajar la voz.

-Shhh, él no lo sabe y no sé si mis papás piensen decírselo. Por eso no quiero que digas nada.- Danny inclinó la cabeza en confusión tras escucharle.

-¿Y entonces cuál es el problema? Porque siendo sincero, si lo pienso bien es bastante obvio que él es adoptado, así que no entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esto.- dijo en observación. El omega suspiró ya que seguía contarle su predicamento, solo esperaba que Danny comprendiera.

-Bueno, desde siempre he sabido que él es adoptado, pero siempre lo vi y traté como mi hermano porque eso es Theodore para mí.- explicó casi gritando las últimas palabras como si tratara de convencer a alguien, Danny alzó una ceja en confusión ante eso. Leslie tuvo que calmarse antes de proseguir, y una vez lo consiguió, miró fijamente al otro.-¿Has oído sobre los destinados?

-Sí, aunque no lo entiendo del todo.

-Theodore y yo somos destinados.- soltó de golpe, vio como los ojos castaños de su amigo se abrieron con sorpresa, parecía haberse quedado mudo.

Le vio tratar de gesticular hasta que, después de unos cuantos segundos, fue capaz de hablar.

-¿Tú y tu hermano…?- intentó preguntar para asegurarse de que sus oídos no escucharon mal, no obstante, no pudo terminar la pregunta debido a que todavía le era difícil procesar la información, Tim asintió con expresión seria, fue turno del beta para pasarse una mano por el cabello en signo de estupefacción.-Oh, vaya ¿Y tus papás que piensan de eso?

-Nadie lo sabe, creo que ni siquiera Theo lo sabe.- le dijo, y es que Tim estaba seguro de ello, si Lindsey supiera que son destinados ya le hubiera dicho algo al respecto, el rubio tomaba al toro por los cuernos, no perdía el tiempo ni se guardaba nada.-Y no quiero que nadie se entere de eso nunca.

Tras sus palabras permanecieron en silencio, uno que comenzó a incomodar al omega después de algunos segundos.

-¡Di algo, Danny! ¡Tu silencio me preocupa!

-Oh, lo siento, es solo que es mucho para procesar, es decir, soy un beta y por ello no entiendo mucho del asunto de los destinados.- confesó moviendo sus manos y luego rascándose la nuca mientras hablaba.-Pero lo que sí sé es que parece que necesitas ayuda y yo con gusto te la daré, así que dime ¿Que piensas hacer al respecto?

Tim sonrió levemente, sabía que podía contar con él.

-Gracias Danny.- dijo sintiéndose conmovido y aliviado, se tomó un momento para limpiar unas pequeñas lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos.-Tal y como dije no quiero que nadie más lo descubra, así que necesito algo de ayuda mientras me esté quedando en casa de mis padres. Lo mejor sería irme de ahí pero para eso primero necesito conseguir un trabajo y luego mudarme- comentó analizando su situación al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.-, mientras tanto tengo que actuar naturalmente, simular que no pasa nada y seguir con mi vida como una persona cualquiera.

-Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no consigues pareja? Digo, es lo más normal en omegas de tu edad.- sugirió Danny como si fuera lo más obvio, el omega quedó sorprendido ante la sugerencia, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su viejo amigo de la infancia sugiriera algo con tanta lógica y conveniente para su situación.

Era una muy buena idea, una que estaba dispuesto a probar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos.
> 
> He aquí otro capítulo, espero que no odien demasiado a Tim por este capítulo, mi hermana lo leyó y dijo que lo odia ahora (?)
> 
> Como siempre pido perdón por los errores que pasé por alto, de nuevo edite en plena madrugada.
> 
> Y en caso de que yo no actualice pronto:
> 
> Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo uwu 
> 
> Espero se la pasen bien estas fechas.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
